


Buffy The Vampire Slayer Reimagined

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, F/F, F/M, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: There is a New Girl in Town named Jade Bello and she is of Dominican and Puerto Rican Heritage.                                                                  And she is also an La Diablesse aka Devil Woman whom is Originally from France and with This Beautiful Ethnic Woman.                         Whom comes with Danger and Evil with touches Of Mischief and A Whole Lot Of Seduction.
Kudos: 1





	Buffy The Vampire Slayer Reimagined

It's a Mildly Warm Day in Sunnydale when Willow is Holding a Magic Circle Meeting when suddenly a Beautiful and Dark Stranger Appears. And introduces Herself as Jade The New Foreign Exchange Student from France so Wilow,Sarah,Jade Practice Magic Together but it Draws Faustus The Devil's Assistant whom tells Them That The One With The Magic Mark will be taken to His Master but Willow and Sarah are Terrified. However Jade is Fine with this unusual revelation and she Brushes it off and then When They Victoria The Slutty Preppy Cheerleader is in The School Cafeteria draining students of Blood She/Jade Shows Her true face/Skeleton Face. And Scares The Jealous Snobby Victoria The Vampire Away then suddenly but not so suddenly she encounters Spike,Drusilla,Angel whom are very interested in Her/Jade so. Angleus Grabs The Beautiful Jade and then Jade Flirts with Angleus Alot much To The Horror and Dismay Of Her new companions. And she ends up Biting Angleus Back and then she Kisses Him and that freaks out Willow and which also freaks out Sarah and so Jade Reaches Her Hand down his pants strokes His Cock and Firmly Fondels His Cock then head off to English Literature Class Followed History Class. Angelus Takes a Piece Of Her Hair and then takes it To A Local Mambo/Male Shaman named Jansh and he tells Angelus and Drusilla along with Spike that They Have An Special Demon A Demon That is From The Magical Land Of Ghosts and Mists whom is An Grim Reaper and is also An Succubus and Warrior Spirit whom Works for The Goddess Hecate/Morrigan and Her Real Name is Silvana and This Silvana is an Witch and Vudoo,Hoodoo,Santeria Vengeful Spirit. And Jansh warns The Vampires that She Feeds On Other Human Spirits and That She Is From Puerto Rico.


End file.
